The raising and lowering of cutting decks on lawnmowers is a highly desired function, as it permits the operator to adjust the cutting height for different depths of grass, types of areas to be mown, and obstacles over which the mower must pass. The use of mechanical devices operated by hand, such as a simple lever, to raise and lower the cutting deck is well known in the industry. Recently, motorized rotary and hydraulic devices have been attached to the cutting deck to accomplish the same result. These devices, however, typically leave electronic and mechanical parts unprotected and exposed to the elements as well as grass cuttings and similar debris. They also do not provide any preset height settings, and cannot accurately control the height of the cutting deck. In addition, the rotational control mechanism is mechanically inefficient for this particular use.
Thus, what is needed is a mechanism with an electric motor to efficiently raise and lower the cutting deck of a lawnmower in a controlled and accurate manner, including movement to preset heights.